Inuyasha: Let Souls Link
by RicePaper
Summary: AU There was a reason why she hadn't reported the attack. She knew the face of the attacker, knew his name. Inuyasha. He never talked in class. In fact he was not seen at school most of the time. Why would he attack? KagXInu
1. Uncertainty

Inuyasha: Let souls link  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha or any characters in the story  
  
Chapter 1 - Uncertainty  
  
Higurashi Kagome placed her hand over the small, round jewel that reflected its scarlet light in the brightly-lit room. She wanted to read it, to brush her mind's eye across its smooth surface and probe the secrets of its owner.  
  
With a sigh, she walked tiredly into the bathroom and turned on the tap, watched as steam rose from the bottom of the tub. Tears spilled over and ran down cheeks as memories of the day bubbled and surfaced in her mind.  
  
Memories of rough hands pushing her against the wall were still fresh. Kagome never liked the night, of its darkness and what lurks in it. Now she has a reason to fear it more..  
  
Her hand absently reached and felt the bruise that was forming on her neck. It was robbery, she told her self; yet deep down, she knew it was much more than that. The attacker was far stronger than she and had attacked with frightening wildness, but when she was forced to look into his eyes, she had been stunned by the sadness in its depth.  
  
Why did he attack? It was her question. But what had puzzled her more was another. Why did he stop? Of course, nothing good would come out of taking her life, but she still pondered the reason why he had suddenly released his grip and ran away, into the night, leaving her stunned by her self.  
  
Kagome yelped as she realized the bath was overflowing. She switched off the tapped and stepped into the hot water.  
  
There was a reason why she hadn't reported the attack.  
  
She knew the face of the attacker, knew his name.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
The exchange student who was still new to her school. He never talked in class, never socialized with others. In fact he was not seen at school most of the time. Why would he attack?  
  
Kagome examined the scarlet jewel in her hand, she had brought it with her in her absent minded state. Inuyasha had left it behind.. dropping it on the ground when he ran off. Accidentally? Intentionally? Kagome had expected the fragile jewel to break as it hit the ground, but it hadn't, it wasn't even cracked.  
  
The psychic imprints on the jewel were strong, Kagome knew. Even without focusing her powers, she could have easily read off it and satisfied her disturbing questions about the attack. But something was stopping her, something about his eyes.. something that told Kagome she didn't really want to know about the boy.. Inuyasha.  
  
End of chapter 1 - uncertainty  
  
AN: Like any other story I write, chapter 1 is always a test chapter. So if I don't get any response, I won't write any more. ^_^  
  
Kagome is a high school girl and a psychic, she reads the psychic imprints off things to get an idea of what the person that owned the object is like and what they did... Kinda like Tokyo Babylon I guess. Inuyasha.. well.. um.. you'll have to find out about him. Review it please!  
  
Ricepaper 


	2. Torn Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters in the story.  
  
Chapter 2 - Torn soul  
  
She shuddered at her first glimpse of memories beneath the scarlet surface of the jewel.  
  
There had been no need to focus, no time to prepare herself. The jewel had welcomed her like an opened doorway at her touch and she had stepped into it with no hesitation, knowing little of what she was about to face.  
  
Kagome allowed her fingers to explore the psychic imprints embedded deeply in the sphere. She felt a tingle where strong emotions had been carved in and took a deep breath, like a diver preparing to submerge into deep water.  
  
The shock wave hit her and though she had believed herself to be ready, it was more than she could take.  
  
She was plunged head first into cold, dark water. Immediately, she sensed corruption around her. Something was terribly wrong about the imprints on the small jewel, something twisted, ripped apart with pain and infinite hatred raged amongst its dark memories.  
  
With a screamed, she slammed her will against the overflowing emotion, pouring into her as though it would last for eternality. The jewel dropped from her hand and clattered onto the floor.  
  
Kagome sat with her head against the pillow, filling her oxygen-deprived lungs with air. She was shaking uncontrollably, the night brought frosting air through her opened window; yet her tremors did not come because of the cold. The girl was motionless, though she was able to sever the connection, the harm had been done.  
  
Any traces of doubt had left the young psychic, she knew.. knew with unwanted certainty. Inuyasha's soul was torn..  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
His desk remained empty when she entered the room.  
  
Kagome didn't know whether to feel worried or relieved. She had spent a sleepless night tossing and turning in her bed before giving up on sleeping all together. Unfortunately, adrenaline doesn't usually last through the night without loosing its affect by morning. Before long, Kagome was staring out the window in her most preoccupied way.  
  
'Earth to Kagome!'  
  
She looked up in time to see her friend Sango, in a school skirt that was a size or two too short for her standing stiffly in her new pose.  
  
'What's up?' Although some idea why her overreacting friend is overreacting again had began to form inside her mind, Kagome still asked the question, not wanting to dump cold water on Sango's enthusiasm.  
  
'There..' Sango fidgeted, unable to hide her excitement and obviously not even trying to. 'There is a new exchange student at the school!! I heard..' She squeaked. 'And I heard he's CUUUTE!!'  
  
'New student?'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Two exchange students in the middle of the year. Kagome thought as she looked over towards Sango. Her friend had given her entire attention to the front of the room. To be specific, the guy at the front of the room.  
  
He is good-looking, Kagome had to admit as she observed him scribbling his name on the board.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
He had stood with such elegance that would have immediately told a stranger of his well-bred background. He had kept his hair long, though untied, it was arranged in a fashion that did not allow untidiness.  
  
Suddenly and without warning, he replaced the chalk and turned to face the class. Kagome found her eyes caught in the golden stare of his..  
  
And for some reason.. it did not feel unfamiliar..  
  
An audible amount of sighing and whining could be heard from the female population in the room as the teacher announced the new student would be staying for the next two month. Sango whined with them and threw a longing look in his direction.  
  
Yet Kagome's attention had been diverted from the commotion in the room. She was looking with a mixture of relief and fear at the silent figure at the doorway.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
She followed him with her eyes, feeling her the beating of her heart hasten. He was unmoved by the excited air in the class, not sparring a glance at Sesshoumaru who had became the center of attention.  
  
'You are late,' the teacher commented.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome unwrapped the silky fabric around the jewel and picked it up gingerly, carefully shutting her mind against its imprints.  
  
Students walked passed her and hurried out to their lunch breaks. Soon the room was almost empty.  
  
She walked up to the remaining student who was either too absent minded to hear the bell, or cannot be bothered to go out. He looked up as she approached but said nothing.  
  
Kagome placed the scarlet jewel on his desk with a trembling hand, she could still hear the screaming of the torn soul imprinted in the jewel and knew too well the soul had belonged.. to the boy in front of her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter 2 - Torn soul  
  
AN: Thank you, thank you to those who have review the last chapter to tell me that the fic doesn't suck too badly. (Even though chapter 1 probably didn't make any sense) It would have been a real shame if no one reviewed because I would then have to take it off and I really enjoyed writing this particular story. No blocks so far!  
  
One more thing, can any one guess what the jewel is?  
  
Review this chapter as well? Please?  
  
Ricepaper 


	3. Hidden

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Inuyasha, or Kagome, Or Sesshoumaru, or Sango, or Miroku, or any one else that I haven't used but soon will.  
  
Chapter 3- Hidden  
  
'You didn't report me.'  
  
Kagome jumped, startled by the suddenness of his speech. Realizing too late that he had seen her startled movement, she found herself blushing. His voice wasn't as deep as she had imagined it to be, but Kagome had sensed hints of hidden maturity beneath its surface.  
  
'No,' she replied, even though she knew it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
He knew perfectly well what he had done the night before.  
  
There was no 'why didn't you report me', instead, he began to move his hand towards the sphere, stopping only a few centimeters above the jewel. 'You.. read this?'  
  
That had also been a statement, Kagome realized, turning away to avoid his eyes. People knew of her psychic abilities, her ability to read the past and glimpse the future through an object. She knew she had intruded his past and he too.. knew it.  
  
'I'm sorry,' she told him. She was truly sorry, but anger had welled up at the same time. Why does she like some thief that had broken in someone's house? Why does she feel guilty when he was the one that attacked her?  
  
'I see,' Inuyasha said tiredly and withdrew his gaze. He rose slowly and exited from the room saying nothing more.  
  
Kagome stood stunned, unable to keep her eyes from his turned back. She wanted to say his name, to stop him from walking away.. but why couldn't she..?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'YOU PERVERT!'  
  
A piercing scream, followed by an equally loud slap echoed the empty school grounds. Some people never learn.  
  
Kagome eyed the couple wearily and shifted her heavy bag into a more comfortable position. She would like to have told Sango that she and Miroku made a nice couple, but didn't think the result would be very pleasant.  
  
'YOU..'  
  
Sango now had Miroku backed into a wall and was busily strangling him.  
  
Kagome felt the mark by her throat again, he had beautiful golden eyes.. but they never lit up and she had never seen him smile since the day he came to her school. It was a mask, Kagome knew, she had seen him, the true him beneath the jewel, the image that made her shudder.  
  
What are you trying to hide.. Inuyasha?  
  
Little did she know, the same pair of golden eyes watched her, hidden by the shadows.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
How much does she know? His golden eyes followed her every step, every turn, watching her cheerful features glowed under the setting sun, so full of life..  
  
But he had almost ended that life.. with his own hands.  
  
What was he thinking?  
  
He wasn't.  
  
He wasn't thinking at all, not at that moment, not as he pushed her against the wall, not as he tightened his grip around her throat. He couldn't stop him self.. in his eyes, she was not Kagome Higurashi at that very moment, she was HER.  
  
Why didn't Kagome report him? He thought as he tightened his grip around the scarlet jewel. What did she see beneath your cold surface.. Shikon no tama?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 3 - Hidden  
  
AN: yup! Shikon was the jewel, but it's not THE shikon no tama.  
  
Caitlin6767, you were right for guessing the jewel! For your question, Inu and Sess both look human in this fic, no dog ears ect (aww, I know). But their eyes and hair have the same colour as the anime, i.e. Inu has silver hair and golden eyes through out the fic. About the question for whether Inu and Sess are bothers.. you'll have to find out.  
  
lindy*girl and serendy4evr: I like the idea of the soul keeping jewel (part of the soul)! I'll be putting it in my..* twisted * plot.  
  
RogueRebel, Kagome Fan1, Rulerofthecows. Thank you for reviewing!!!!  
  
Please review!! Thank you.  
  
Ricepaper 


	4. Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. I don't own any characters in the story either.  
  
Warning: Bloodiness..  
  
Chapter 4 - Warning  
  
Blood gushed out from the cut at her wrist, but her steps did not falter. Her soulless eyes were locked onto him, eyes that are full of loath, full of poison.  
  
She held up her hand, scarlet blood ran down her arm and dripped into the black whirlpool of nothingness that she stood upon. Slowly, she reached out and cupped her scarlet hands around his cheek.  
  
He flinched at the touch, but found that he could no longer moved away, it was as though he is glued to the spot.  
  
She leaned forward in a sudden movement that he was unable to evade and pressed her deathly cold lips against his. It curved into a smile as she felt him shudder and gasp inwardly at the touch.  
  
'I hate you,' she breathed, drawing away. Her serpent eyes moved across the panic bore on his face.  
  
She kissed him again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start.  
  
Shit. That dream again. Always the same dream that haunted his night. What does she want? He knew she was dead, she has been dead for the past two years. But why does he continuously dream of her? Couldn't he let her go?  
  
He threw back the covers and pulled opened the window. The air was freezing outside, but it felt good against his skin; he stood there staring at the starless sky, letting the night wind blow back and forth his long, silver hair. His eyes lowered to a piece of cardboard lying on his desk where a beautiful flow of handwriting had written out some address.  
  
So father finally made up his mind to move.. he thought as he walked back to his bed, though doubting that he would receive any further rest. The address had not interested him, yet he was surprised by the messenger.  
  
The appearance of his half-brother at his school, at his class had been a shock. Sesshoumaru, one who had shared his hair and eye colour, yet possessed a personality that was totally different to that of his own. Inuyasha had always openly shown his irritation towards his half-brother's calm, interred nature.  
  
How the hell did he find him?  
  
The secluded outskirts of Tokyo had been chosen to ensure that he would not be located easily, but it had taken Sesshoumaru less than a month to track him down. Inuyasha sighed, knowing that he had underestimated his father.. of course he could track him so easily.. his was after all one of the richest man in the whole of Japan..  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The arrow missed its target by a mile.  
  
'Something is on yer mind, child,' her instructor commented to her, Kagome turned to face Kaede and replied back with heavy sarcasm, yet with a weary tone.  
  
'People who are concentrated don't miss their target by miles,' Kaede fired back at her. 'What's bothering yer?'  
  
Kagome glanced at her old archery instructor, she could talk to Kaede about it.. she has always talked to Kaede when something bothered her.. Oh! What was she thinking! Kaede wouldn't understand her problem, what could she say if Kagome had told her of the unexplained attack at midnight? Report to the police? Tell her parents? She was going to handle it by her self if she wanted involve herself with the problem.. and she wanted to.  
  
'I'd rather not talk about it,' Kagome said dryly before turning back to her practice, her left hand moved expertly down the warm shaft of the bow whilst her right pulled back the string, green eyes focusing on the target.  
  
The arrow sailed across the practice field and met its target with a loud thump.  
  
She smiled back triumphantly, see? She wasn't loosing her touch.. she just needed a little time.. that's all. The girl continued to grin as she handed her bow to kaede, ignoring the look of warning from her instructor.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome still had the grin plastered to her face when she almost bumped into him, her eyes shot immediatly to his face and the next instant, she was backing away.  
  
He stared back expressionlessly, the afternoon sunlight reflecting in his golden eyes. Inuyasha's eyes. But it wasn't the fierce, wild look Inuyasha had given her, rather, it was the calm and cold look of an experienced hunter..  
  
What a look to give to some one that he had only met twice!  
  
'Se..Sesshoumaru?' Kagome found herself stammering. For some reason, she had a feeling that he had been waiting for her.  
  
'Stay away from him,' he said, his voice as emotionless as his expression.  
  
Kagome gave him a puzzled look, yet somewhere deep down, she knew exactly what he was talking about. She didn't care half the girls at school wanted to date him, there was something about Sesshoumaru that made her apprehensive.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter 4- warning  
  
AN: Confused yet? Good!! ^_^ It's going to get better. Review please!!!!  
  
Crystal Sapphire: I know it's confusing at the moment.. but it'll get better..*soon * I was putting together the plot the other night, @_@too!  
  
Rulerofthecows: um..yeah..I meant that the Shikon no tama in the fic is not the same as the one in the anime.. * is yet to figure that bit out.. *  
  
Wei-Cool: thank you!  
  
Caitlin6767: *accepts cyber cookies* thank you ^_^  
  
Ricepaper 


	5. Curse

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own Inuyasha and company..  
  
Chapter 5- Curse  
  
'Stay away from him,' he repeated, his voice icy. The psychic vibrations around him were strong, yet orderly, giving him a sense of superiority.. like a predator at the top of the food web.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Kagome asked slowly, a forced smile pasted on her face.  
  
'You know what I am talking about,' He told her with a leveled tone that was impossible to read. If he had felt anything toward her, he had kept it well enclosed. 'Keep away from Inuyasha.'  
  
She gazed became metallic, a spark of anger slowly flickering into life. What does he know about her and Inuyasha? How dare he just..just intrude and demand her to obey? 'What do YOU know about Inuyasha?!' She blurted out loudly.  
  
He did not reply at first, his expression remained unmoved. Then.. 'I know him, I am his older brother.'  
  
Of course..  
  
Why had she not noticed before? The hair.. the eyes.. Kagome tore her eyes from the familiar features and stepped away like a startled animal. 'I..see' She murmured, no longer bothering to hide the surprise and humiliation in her voice. How foolish of her to believe that she was the only one that knew Inuyasha.. 'um.. I- '  
  
'Just stay away..' He cut her off apathetically as he began to turn away, and added. '..For your own safety.'  
  
A threat? A warning?  
  
'Wait!' Kagome called behind his turned back. What does he know that she doesn't?! What is wrong with Inuyasha?! 'What do you mean?'  
  
He halted and turned back to face her, though not know why he had bothered. A streak of pain flashed across his golden eyes, then quickly disappeared behind his expressionless mask. 'He is cursed.' He murmured slowly. 'Inuyasha is cursed.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Curse, a supernatural summoning with a dark intention.  
  
What does it mean that Inuyasha is cursed?  
  
Gosh! Kagome thought in frustration. Why wouldn't Sesshoumaru just tell her everything!  
  
Her eyes traced the sign for a few seconds before her hand reached up and pushed the door open. Kagome was dressed plainly for the night, there was no vexation over her unmade up feature nor had she bothered to decorate her self with deluxe jewelry. She wasn't even sure why she had let Sango coax her to the Dance in the first place..  
  
Loud, rapid music blared in the hall, making voices inaudible unless it was screamed over the music. The hall was as dimly lit as a Disco would allow, beams of multicolored light shone from random places to add to the agitation.  
  
'Kagome!'  
  
She looked up to see her friend waving eagerly whilst keeping a wary eye on a certain hentai. Kagome waved back, but she did not move to join Sango at the center of the dance floor, instead, she made her way towards the drink stand and sat down.  
  
Why was she wasting an entire night at a dance which she had no intention in participating..?  
  
A slight tap on the shoulder made she look up in start, her amazement became profound when she recognized his pair of golden eyes.  
  
'Do you want to dance?' He asked.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He wasn't sure why he came to the dance, there was certainly no amusement in sitting on the sidelines either. Inuyasha eyed the groups or couples of dancer at the center of the room, the dimness of the lighting made it difficult to make out their features. Then, he saw her. Even in the gloom, her movements seemed distinctive from the rest of the crowd.  
  
'Do you want to dance?' He didn't know where motivation or the courage to invite her came from.  
  
She replied with a nod.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He was tall; almost a head taller than she is. Even under the fabric of the jacket, She could feel his well-toned arm where her hand was placed upon. Lifting her eyes, she realized that he was too, looking at her.  
  
'You don't seem like the type to come to dances like this,' she said, trying to divert his attention from the staring.  
  
'What do you know about me..?' he replied softly, then chucked. 'But you are right, I am not the kind to come to dances like this.'  
  
The flashes of lights slowed and the music became tranquil, the pair swayed rhythmically with the music.  
  
'You remind me of someone.. a girl I knew,' He murmured. Kagome could instantly feel a change of vibrations around him, she felt the surfacing of a flicker of sadness which was then roughly pushed back.  
  
'What happened.. to her?'. She asked uncertainly, why he was telling her this?  
  
'She died, committed suicide.. two years ago,' he replied.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 5 - Curse  
  
AN: Hi!!.. ..Hello?...Hello???!! Any one still there?..  
  
Anyways, it's been a while since I updated anything.. I had a writer's block..(Fine! Don't believe me!! T_T). I probably won't update very often in the next three weeks since I'll be cramming my head will exam stuff x_X. Will continue story if I come back alive..  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Caitlin6767: Sesshoumaru is the other exchange student who came to Kagome and Inuyasha's school, he introduced himself in class so other girls in the school knows him too. ^_^  
  
rulerofthecows: Hopefully the confusion will be over soon.. but don't count on it!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
And Please, Please Review!  
  
Ricepaper 


	6. Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and characters in this story.  
  
Chapter 6 - Mistake  
  
She didn't respond, she didn't want to respond. Even without her awareness of the emotions that were so harshly locked up, Kagome could taste the bitterness in his voice. Instinct told her that he had loved that girl.. once.  
  
She lowered her eyes, conscious that the song was fading to an end and began to move away, lifting her hand that was positioned on his shoulders, she could not help feeling a small flicker of longing. Suddenly, his hand shot up and grabbed her by the wrist. She cried out as he pulled her toward him, her head hitting his chest involuntarily.  
  
'I..Inuyasha..' Her cry turned into a gasp as she felt his arms enclose around her and her eyes widened as she heard him murmur..  
  
'Don't leave me!'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She was going to go again, leave him again.. like she did two years ago.  
  
He was not going to let it happen again.  
  
'Don't leave!' He pleaded as he heard her gasp his name, felt her resisting against him. He tightened his grip around her, she was breathing hard, but her strength could not be compared to that of his. Soon, she ceased her resistance.  
  
'Inuyasha,' he heard her whisper, her voice barley audible. 'I am..'  
  
'..not her..'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She could feel him stiffen as she said the words.  
  
'I am not her,' she repeated, 'I am not that girl..'  
  
'My name is Kagome'  
  
'Higurashi Kagome'  
  
'I am not her..'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Not..her..  
  
The arms around her loosened and his hands fell to the side. As he looked down towards the fragile figure, he was met by a pair of dark green eyes.. so dark that it could have been mistaken for a shade of brown.. but..  
  
They were not her eyes..  
  
She was not.. her  
  
She was dead.. she had left him.. forever.  
  
'Kikyou..'  
  
Tears glided down his face. He had not cried at her funeral, not cried as he watched white material drape over her equally pale features. Not cried as families expressed the regrets of the loss of a daughter and friend..  
  
He cried now. Standing in front of the girl whose features were so similar to that of Kikyou's. Wept as the long buried pain surfaced and broke free of its concealment, wept as he felt her hand on his arm..  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyou..  
  
Was that.. her name?  
  
The one that she was mistaken for? All this time? The reason for his attack? The reason for the torn soul?  
  
She reached out and touched his shoulder, wanting to comfort him. A small jolt of psychic energy met her fingers and sped down her spine, it had been the same feeling when she read the scarlet jewel.. the same cold, dark memories. A feeling that was not only forged by pain and regrets, but also .. abhorrence.  
  
Why the hatred if he grieved for her death? A repulsion enough to create a killing intention.. was it.. a part.. of the curse?  
  
She beheld him, the mysterious boy that arrived in her life one night, a night she thought that her life would end. His eyes were hidden under the silver bangs. Arms hung stiffly by his side, hands clenching and unclenching. Tangled silver hair loosely hung all the way to his waist, in the background of his crimson jacket, it seemed to glow with purifying whiteness.  
  
She doesn't understand him at all..  
  
Kagome whispered his name, when she received no reply, a hand elevated and she took his hand in her own. With a gentle tug, she led him off the emptying dance floor.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He felt the cold air hitting his face as he stepped outside. Two winters.. two winter have passed since her death.. a death he could never forget.. never forgive.  
  
'Inuyasha?'  
  
He could recognize the concern in Kagome's eyes, the eyes that were not the same as Kikyous.. She was not Kikyou..  
  
'Kikyou was more.. feminine.. and ..beautiful.' He said, turning so that she would see the wisp of regret. '.. you were..'  
  
'..Merely a mistake.'  
  
It was a cruel thing to say. He didn't dare to turn his gaze upon her, he didn't want to see the glimmer of tears in her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'I .. see,' Her voice was shaking as she finally replied, but she would not allow the tears to fall. The hand that held onto his began to pull away, yet for an instant, she felt him stopping her, felt him return the hold, felt a hard object press into her palm.  
  
She knew what it was without looking. The scarlet sphere.. a door that held many secrets.. waiting for the destined soul to open.  
  
'Keep it,' she heard him say.  
  
With that, he left.  
  
He did not look back.  
  
*~*~*~* End of Chapter 6 - Not her  
  
AN: ^_^.. !!! I'm back!!!  
  
Random person : AHH! Zombie!  
  
Author: . X_X. okies. Anyway.. It appears I have survived the main part of the exam. Three more to go next week. ( yes.. I should be cramming right now. No, I don't feel like it, cramming maths is unhealthy.)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
CrystallineX: I'm glad you are enjoying it!  
  
rulerofthecows: ^_^ . I'll make the next chapter less confusing. maybe.  
  
ladykaa28: Yes, I'll go a bit more into Inuyasha and his past later in the story. Like the suggestion.  
  
Hakurei: Thank you!  
  
klb101: ^_^  
  
georgesonlygirl: Well, can't really say that Inuyasha is all nice to Kagome right now. Bot I hope I have answered the attack bit in this chapter.. kinda..  
  
Kenkaya: Inuyasha attacked Kagome because he thought she was Kikyou.. and the rest.. you'll have to find out.  
  
Caitlin6767: That's k, the event description in chapter 2 isn't all that good either.  
  
Dragoon-Yue: No.. sorry, but I don't think Naraku is going to be in this story.. I mean, I've already done the main part and it's kinda hard to change now.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Random person: * slowly inching away *  
  
Author: Am NOT a zombie!! * scares every one off * T_T. Please Review!.. for those who are still here.  
  
Ricepaper 


	7. Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own characters in this story and I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 7 - hurt  
  
It.. hurts  
  
He knew her eyes were on him. He had fought himself from looking back.  
  
Why the heartache, watching the sad glimmer that were her tears. Why the yearning to hold her, to sooth her soul when it was something that he could never do..  
  
He pushed it back, buried the newfound empathy. He was good at that, learning Sesshoumaru's ways, concealing, enclosing all that had been human emotion. He did not possess the interred nature of his half brother, Sesshoumaru had been a natural, but Inuyasha, as a child he had learnt that emotions expressed openly were frowned upon.  
  
"Have you decided?"  
  
"Yes", he replied, not even bothering to glance at his half brother. Sesshoumaru was always the good boy in the family, following every one of father's orders without complains - only father's orders. But it was a different matter when faced with Inuyasha, though there was no open sibling rivalry, Inuyasha had always felt the despise toward him.  
  
"We will leave tomorrow morning," Sesshoumaru said dryly. "It would be a wise choice to leave the girl whilst you still can.. for her own protection."  
  
Inuyasha shot him a glacial look, he didn't ask how he knew about the girl, Sesshoumaru had his ways. A hand slipped to the pocket which no longer held the shikon no Tama, the jewel passed down to him from his mother side of the line, once it had been colorless, the item was said to store the soul fragments of its possessor. Now he had given it to her.. just like he did to Kikyou.  
  
Why did he do that.. was it because her appearance had been so similar that of Kikyous?.. or was it because he had wanted her to read it.. knowing that she had the special ability to see his past through an single item? Perhaps it had been his own way of telling her about himself..  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She could not stop the tears.  
  
The night wind swirled her half-closed curtain. She laid, with her head against her arm on the desk, eyes staring blankly at the shadowed wall, a dark stain increasing in size with each passing minute on her sleeve. She made no sound, even as her tears never ceased to flow; she made no sound to accompany it.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?"  
  
No.. she lifted her head and eyed the door through vision blurred by tears. "Yes I'm fine Souta..", she murmured. "Just leave me alone for a while."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course", She answered quietly. Truth and lies.. what was the difference.. a lie is the truth when a heart believes. A true can also become a lie..all it needs.. is a believing a heart.  
  
Hearing footsteps fade from her door, Kagome picked up the scarlet jewel, the same sphere, the same place, given to her by the same hands. Yet nothing was the same for her anymore..  
  
-----Kikyou was more feminine.. and beautiful ----  
  
----- You were.. merely a mistake -----  
  
Why had it stung as the word flowed from him..? Listening to him speak the feminine beauty of another.. someone she had never seen or knew, yet the way he had spoken .. as though confirming that she was not compatible to this.. Kikyou.  
  
Had it been another mistake that he had given her the jewel she had purposely given back to him? If not..  
  
The luminescence of the desk lamp wiped across the cold surface of the sphere, sending a soft reflection of the red light to her eyes.. A warm tear escaped her eyes and slid down her already tear stained cheek.. soundlessly it hit the jewel.  
  
---- keep it-----  
  
Does she dare? To probe once more at the jewel and what it held beneath its scarlet surface? To face again the negative emotions accumulated within?  
  
Still the same burning curiosity, but with new courage.. she knew what the answer would be..  
  
Her delicate fingers moved across it's smooth surface.. there had been no need to focus, the jewel seemed to jump at her touch, connecting with her mind even without the direction of her power. She drew in a sharp breath as sadness and anger that had been part of Inuyasha hit her.. but she didn't stop. Instead, she pushed deeper into the memories, deeper into the jewel's core.  
  
Voices rose around her, recognizable, unrecognizable voices. Ghostly wisps of mist slithered around her form, vanishing as she reached to brush them away. Still she sank, feeling time slipping back across her shoulders, pulling her along with it.  
  
Suddenly, whispers became sharper and louder, until it amplified into a echoing cry that shook her bones.. Kagome struggled in the stream of time, fighting for control, yet in vain. It was too late to turn back now.  
  
She had became a part of the jewel's memories.. fragments of the jewel's own memories rushed by her, filling her senses. Buried secretes unlocked at the wake of its destined key.. a tiny spark of light lit up before her eyes and she reached toward it.. toward the core of the Shikon no tama.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter 7 - hurt.  
  
AN: still can't figure out the italic writing.. if you know how, PLEASE give me a tip or two!!.  
  
Darkwolf8 (Puppyluv0112@aol.com): it's ok, constructive criticism is fine with me. I have changed the ' to " for this chapter.. I fix the rest .. later.  
  
Please review. Thank you!  
  
Ricepaper. 


	8. Core

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any character in this story.

AN: _Italic _= flashback 

Chapter 8 – Core 

__

It was warm for the last months of Autumn, the sun radiating slanted rays of light onto the world and those that dwell upon it. Kikyou stood in that light, yet feeling neither its warmth nor brilliance.

"What did you say to him?" Her voice demanded, it was flat, despite the cold scarlet burning in her eyes, she had not betrayed the loath in her voice.

The reply was one of denial as Inuyasha found himself stammering before her still form, never had he seen Kikyou in such fury, nor had he ever seen such wildness flashing in her eyes. He rejected the emotion he felt for the first time standing next to her, violently refusing to accept its existence.. .

Fear

He was afraid of the girl he loved.

"You must have told him things," She continued, her whisper more deadly than that of a serpents. "He came to me today, and told me that he never had feelings towards me."

A strained laughter came from him, possessiveness was in his nature and he had been vigilant toward his girl. Yet even knowing that she had certain feelings toward his half brother, Inuyasha chose to keep one eye closed.. he loved her too much to care. "Sesshoumaru wouldn't never have liked you, he has never liked any girl!"

"You lie," She told him. White loath ran through every vein and artery, searing and driving out the remaining light from her soul. She had been positive in her ability in gaining Sesshoumaru and she had been sure that she was close to success – if it had not been him, the half brother, the pawn. Eyes flicked to his face as she murmured three words, her voice perfectly even, perfectly calm.. "I hate you". A cruel smile played her lips as she watched his expression change, yet she would not stop. There was another reason she had approached Inuyasha and she wanted much more than his pain.

*~*~*~*

"What did you do to her?!"

Inuyasha stared, wide eyed, at the girl who had just broken into his living space without being invited. Even before his mind had interpreted the situation, he was ready to deny whatever she had meant. 

"Kagome! What did you do to Kagome!?" Sango continued to scream hysterically at him, too worried to realize that she was standing on private grounds of someone she had always though to be a dangerous. "She wouldn't leave her room all night yesterday after she went home from the dance! And she was found unconscious on the floor this morning!" 

"And you expected an answer from him?"

The voice was emotionless and Sango couldn't help but to stare as Sesshoumaru walked into the room, yet in her anguished state, she had not even considered why Sesshoumaru, who had charmed half the girls from school had suddenly walked into the room of the dangerous Inuyasha. "He- he was the last person she was with! I saw him yesterday!" She managed to accuse. Then, thrusting an object toward Inuyasha, she shouted, "She was holding that when she was found!"

An opened palm accepted the familiar sphere, but not before the elder brother snatched it away. Amber eyes traced over the Shikon and without a change of tone, he murmured, "Where is she?"

*~*~*~*

__

Lit candles surrounded her. Black candles, in different sizes and lengths flickered their eerie light, casting dancing shadows onto the wall.

On the floor next to her, she had placed a small clay bowl, one that could easily be identified as a vessel to hold water. But water was for purification and she.. no longer had a pure soul. 

Kikyou raised her sleeve and exposed the pale skin of her arm, she picked up a blade with her free hand and sliced into her wrist, drawing a long, deep cut, enough to be lethal. Blood came out in spurts and instantly, a dark stain formed on her robe. 

She grasped the bowl and let her lifeblood drip into the vessel, watching it fill with each passing second. Fingers slipped into the crimson depth and she smeared a large circle that enclosed her. An eternal line that would ran on forever, extending her life with it.

Reaching into her robe, she pulled out a colorless sphere. A white, transparent Shikon no tama that could have been mistaken for decoration. Inuyasha certainly had, he had absolutely no idea what this jewel was capable of doing! Her lips curved upward, he also had no idea how much she had known about the Shikon no Tama, giving her the jewel and believing that it was no more than a decorative piece, what a fool.

Blood continued to flow from her wound, yet she made no attempt to stop it. Instead, she picked up the Shikon, it was glowing, faintly, as if mourning for the evil that was about to seep in. She clutched it harder, her gasps came in union with glow as darkness enclosed around her.

Death was a powerful tool, an essence enough to bring out the greatest guilt. It was necessary, in order to gain the eternal life, she would trade in her shell and everything that made her.. It suited her well, she would watch in satisfaction as guilt enter Inuyasha, and perhaps Sesshoumaru as the news of her death spread.. and no one would know..

Yes, she will live. Eternally. Her soul will live on forever, inside the Shikon no Tama.. she will continue to make him suffer.. like he had made her..

Her last drop of blood splashed into the colorless Shikon no tama, staining it scarlet.

*~*~*~*

__

There was a single line on the newspaper reporting a teenage suicide, the reason was unknown.

She had literally drained herself of blood that night, believing no one would know its true purpose.

Yet she was wrong, even as her lifeless shell was laid into the earth. Someone watched her, knowing the ritual which she had performed.. watching her with a single pair of golden eyes.

*~*~*~*

She read it.. 

Sesshoumaru raced ahead of the group toward the hospital, still clenching the jewel. That foolish girl! She came back for his equally foolish brother, despite the warnings! Why would she do that? Was she not afraid of the dangers that she was warned against? Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Inuyasha, running breathlessly along side of him.. had Inuyasha followed him all the way?

He could barely remember himself running out of the house and could certainly not remember Inuyasha trailing behind. In his left hand, he had still clutched the shikon no tama, wisps of psychic energy occasionally leaked from the sphere, he shuddered as one surged through his arm and touched his mind. 

The girl was in serious trouble. 

*~*~*~*

End of chapter 8 – Core

*~*~*~*

AN: The first chapter uploaded in HTML! Hoping it'll work out.. other wise I'll take it down and there just won't ever be any Italics in any of my fics. 

I think this chapter is the last of the confusion. You might have been able to guess some of the stuff that's happened, the inu/Kikyou bits anyway. This is not a Inu/Kik fic though and I'm not all that Kikyou friendly.. so be warned of future Kikyou manipulation. 

No very many replies for chapter 7.. if there is anything wrong with it, please tell me! 

Review! Thank you!

Ricepaper.


	9. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and character in this fic.

Chapter 9 – revelation

She knew something had gone wrong as soon as she woke, reading prints of an object usually didn't involve getting transported to a cold room lit by about a million candles. Memories were there, yet only vaguely. She had touched the jewel.. reached into its memories.. felt her self been pulled by a strong force, despite the fight she put up, she had lost and had come to the conclusion that what ever it was, it was stronger than she was. 

As Kagome lifted her self from the floor, she was greeted by the dense and drained sensation that was not uncommon when she overworked herself. One hand was pressed against the floor whist the other swung towards her forehead, brushing across the top of a flame on its way. Instantly, she cried out and drew her hand back, eyeing the flame of the black candle in shock, the fire had not been burning hot, but cold as the winter's ice. 

The freezing fire was not doing well in proving her sanity. Of course, two other possibilities were present, that she was either dead, or somehow transported to another dimension… and she favored neither possibilities.

"Not long now.."

Kagome shuddered as though she was pressed against another icy flame, the voice had belonged to a female, she saw, a girl, perhaps a year or two older than her had stepped out of the shadows and was studying Kagome with great interest with her black, hollow eyes. Kagome stared back, struck by the familiarity of her features. The girl was pale, almost deathly white as light of the candles met her with a colorless glow, glistening off her straight black hair that draped across her shoulders. Other than that, she was a mirrored image of Kagome. 

*~*~*~*

The local hospital was a depressingly ugly building, its walls, which had once been a creamy white, could now only be described as a graying yellow. Inuyasha paced along the silent corridor, the tap of his footsteps accompanied by irregular coughs behind various closed doors. Occasionally, he would throw a worried look at his half- brother who sitting in one of the orange chairs that lined the wall, only to receive a stare that showed no emotion at all. 

Sweat came to his palms as he clenched and unclenched it. There was no signs of her waking up and through the glass panel, he could see the still figure of Kagome, her closed eyes and lips slightly parted, no longer smiling..

Why wouldn't she wake up? And why was he feeling the same emotions he had felt when Kikyou was found dead that morning? The same devastation.. the same anguish. He had dated Kikyou for over a year, but he had only talked to Kagome three times! Yet.. the same emotion gripped him.. he couldn't have loved Kagome.. could he?

The glass paneled door slipped open and a doctor exited the room, on meeting the eagerness in the pair of golden eyes, he merely shook his head.. The cause to Kagome's coma could not be found .. no drugs were taken, no abnormality to her body.. It was as if she had slipped into a natural dream.. only that she would never be allowed to wake up..

*~*~*~*

She didn't know how.. but she _knew_ the girl was Kikyou. Inuyasha's.. girlfriend who had killed herself two years ago, but why was she seeing her? Why was Kikyou staring at her as though she was inspecting a specimen? Wasn't she dead?

"It really depends on what your concept of death is. " Kikyou muttered coldly, as though she had read Kagome's mind. "For some, been dead means the soul had left the body, but for me.." She smirked. "Well, you'll see soon enough.. it won't be long now.."

Not.. long? Until what?

*~*~*~*

She wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Sesshoumaru thought, watching his half brother sitting motionlessly before the equally motionless girl. It served her right to read the jewel and served his idiotic brother right, too for giving the jewel to her.

He fingered the shikon no Tama, the imprint on it was extremely unstable, it had become capricious ever since Inuyasha had given it to his first girl friend, her death simply added to the vacillation. Kikyou had pampered with the jewel, Sesshoumaru knew, but enclosed by layers of negative emotions that had accumulated from Inuyasha over the past two years, it was now impossible to see what Kikyou had originally done. 

There was much more to Kikyou's suicide that night, but even knowing that, Sesshoumaru had not told anyone, not even Inuyasha. The idiot wouldn't have believed him anyway, he hadn't believed it when Sesshoumaru dropped hints that the Shikon no tama wasn't just a pretty decoration. 

Sesshoumaru knew he had been foolish to have ignored the Shikon's warning after it changed to a deep scarlet that morning beside the lifeless Kikyou. But childishly, he had hoped the problem would go away if was left alone.. he was..

Afraid.

He feared what laid beneath the scarlet surface.. By probing the jewel's memories, the unstable core would break, releasing whatever was hidden within it. Yet now..

Curse his ignorance! Sesshoumaru thought. He should had destroyed the jewel at the first chance he got.. he should have!.. but.. would he? Inuyasha was an inferior, an intruder to his family, but even so, Sesshoumaru could not destroy the memento of Inuyasha's own mother, he did not dare. 

Abruptly, Sesshoumaru brushed the thought away, annoyed. Besides, he couldn't destroy the jewel now even if he had wanted to, not when that Kagome's soul is still trapped somewhere in there, which left him with only one choice.. 

He breathed in deeply, tracing over the jewel and searched for the space that marked the girl's entrance, it was faint, already covered the newly released emotions from the bearer. A expanding regret that seemed to be increasing by the moment. Regret.. for the girl.. Kagome?

*~*~*~*

It was getting cold in the oversized room, and the non- heat giving candles was not helping. Kagome shivered in her position, more from what she had just been told than from the cold. She glanced up at Kikyou, who had not shifted her gaze from Kagome since she started talking. 

"They are coming." Kikyou murmured.

Kagome shivered again at the sound of her voice, but didn't bother trying to understand what Kikyou had said. In the past hour or so, Kikyou said no more than 'won't be long now' and 'they are coming' and neither made any sense to Kagome. When she tried to question Kikyou, in attempt to find out where she is, she simply received no answer.

"Kikyou? Um.." Kagome started again, though not expecting an answer. "Did you curse Inuyasha? Are you the curse?"

Cold black eyes fixed on Kagome's dark green ones and a faint smile appeared on Kikyou's lips.

"No," she said slowly. "you were." 

*~*~*~*

End of chapter 9 – Revelation

*~*~*~*

Max (ryedoll16@yahoo.com) : thanks for the tips, really appreciated it. 

Mustard Yellow Sunshine: I did try to update more often, since it's the holidays..I like the Inu/Kag pairing as well but any pairing with Kagome is pretty good.

amandaxue3: No, this fic is a Inu/Kag, but I am working on a Sess/Kag fic.. it's just a bit.. stuck at the moment. 

Caitlin6767 : I was really surprise that I didn't get a review from you last time.. * pouts * . Ah well, good to know you didn't decide to abandon it ^_^ 

Yuna miko of souls: will happily let you drag Kikyou to hell any day. 

insomni-maniac: ^_^ Tragedy is working? Wow! I'm so glad! 

Anime Gurl16: yup, Microsoft word, but save it as HTML. 

Sakura-chan88: Thanx anyway, I've tried this HTML stuff before, but there was all these weird letter popping up when I posted it on. Good thing it worked!

Pokahydee - Nekoyasha: I fixed some spelling errors from last chapter, but I'm not sure if I missed any. You can put this fic on the site is you want to, I checked it out, the cross-over gallery's cute.

AN: Hello all! I loaded this chapter again to change some of the errors. I might not be able to update this fic for a while (should be able to get the next chapter up by next weekend). So please don't give up on me yet!!

Ricepaper


	10. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and character in this story. 

Chapter 10 - Reunion

Negative emotions washed over like ocean waves, almost knocking him off balance. He sank through it, focusing on the girl's psychic imprints. Yes, she had been here, she was once on the same path which he had taken, but how far has she gone?

__

Bang

Ember eyes slowly opened as he moved his hand away from the Shikon no Tama. _Kicked out,_ he thought, what ever lies inside the Shikon had no intention to let him probe. It was as though a door had literally slammed in front of him, refusing his entrance. 

"No key," Sesshoumaru murmured quietly. How was the girl able to pass through it? Was she, a mere female, stronger than he was? He eyed the girl, who now lay perfectly serene on the white sheets, her only sign of life was the constant slow yet rhythmic breathing from her slightly parted lips. 

"She is not dead yet," he said crisply to Inuyasha, who hasn't moved significantly either since their entrance into the room. "Stop acting as if she is." he paused, Inuyasha had turned around from where he sat, hints of anger clearly visible from his eyes. So the half-breed did care, he considered this, yet to what extent would Inuyasha go for the girl? "But then.. why would you care if she dies," Sesshoumaru continued, staring back without flinching. What did the life of the girl mean to Inuyasha?

"After all, she was just a substitute.. a replacement for Kikyou.. isn't she ?"

"_Shut up"_

__

Read like a book, Sesshoumaru thought. No matter how hard he tries, Inuyasha would never be able to completely hide his emotions. He watched his half brother, observed him struggled to regain control. So he was right, Inuyasha did have feelings toward the girl, that explains why she was able to gain access to the core of the jewel so easily.. Inuyasha had _wanted_ her to read the Shikon.

It was very foolish of him.

"You could still save her, if you cared, that is," he said indifferently as he tossed the Shikon toward Inuyasha. "Her soul is trapped in here, something must have gone wrong when she was reading it."

Silence encircled the room as the two brothers stared at each other. Sesshoumaru sighed, Inuyasha's expression had changed from anger to mild disbelief.

The idiot was not going to believe him. 

*~*~*~*

It couldn't be..

Inuyasha drew his gaze toward the motionless girl, he had believed in Kagome's powers.. he had watched from his corner of the room as Kagome picked off vibrations left on object and told fortunes amongst her friends.. and he had believed that she was no fraud. 

Kagome was a psychic..

But his half brother..?

It can't be..

He looked back at Sesshoumaru again, as usual, his pale golden eyes gave no hints of what went on inside of him. 

"How do I to get to her?"

*~*~*~*

"What.. are you saying?"

Kikyou studied her with silent satisfaction, her eyes moved down Kagome's body again, studying every one of her features and coming to a rest as she met Kagome's eyes; they were full of uncertainty, but a beautiful shade of green all the same. _They would fit me well.._

She looked up toward the dark ceiling of the room, a ripple in the dimension caught her eye. Someone was trying to enter the core, she thought, smiling inwardly. Yes..dear Sesshoumaru.. trying to save the girl's soul.. 

How very futile. 

Perhaps she should simply open the path to him, the way she had drawn in the girl. They would be able to end that conversation that never came to a conclusion, two years ago.. wouldn't that be nice..

Then, inattentively, she felt his presence weaken and gradually fade away. "Pushed out", she murmured, it was too bad.. 

A smile crept across her lips, Sesshoumaru was not one to give in so easily and she exactly what would come next. His action would ensure her freedom.. she couldn't wait to finish that conversation when she leaves the Shikon.. 

*~*~*~*

He held the Shikon no Tama in his hands gingerly, Sesshoumaru had told him that the Shikon should allow him to enter if it recognizes his vibration, that was the theory anyway.

Inuyasha did not ask what would happen if the jewel did not recognize him, instead, he clung onto every insignificant chance of saving Kagome. Taking a deep breath, he looked toward his half brother, examining for signs of reassurance, yet Sesshoumaru's gaze was apathetic as usual. Forever imperturbable, forever.. hiding.. that was Sesshoumaru, after all.

He turned his attention back to the jewel. "Let me in"_, _he murmured quietly as he cleared his mind of thoughts and focused on the Shikon. The first step would be the hardest for him, he was not born with the psychic talent to linking his soul to an object's imprints. 

There was nothing at first, then without warning, the surface of scarlet began to ripple before it expanded into an endless horizon. Wisps of white mist brushed against his skin in a playful manner as he felt himself slowly descended into the scarlet world, drawn in by the Shikon. No walls of negative emotions greeted him, instead he heard whispers of human voices. _Memories of the spirits that once held the Shikon_, he had once been told, sitting on the warm lap and gazing into his mother's silver- gray eyes. _Perhaps Kagome is amongst the spirits.._

As if activated by his thoughts, a crimson glow erupted beneath him, tiny at first, then expanded until it enveloped him into its warm light, so brilliant that he had to shield his eyes from it.

It was gone then, melting away the same way as it had appeared. Darkness enclosed him once more and he found him self in the center of the room, surrounded by million of black, flickering candles. Amongst the dim light, he saw two figures..

With features that were almost a mirror image of each other.

*~*~*~*

The moment lasted whilst no one in the room spoke a singled word, Kagome gazed at Inuyasha, who had appeared with a flare of white light and now stood just out of here reach. She watched him step out with uncertainty and made a attempt to stand up in respond. 

Yet her heart sank when she saw that he had not headed for her.. instead..

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha stammered, his golden eyes wide and full of disbelief. 

*~*~*~*

End of chapter 10 – Reunion

*~*~*~*

AN: Now.. it's finally a update!! So sorry it took forever, there is something called school that has the tendency to take up lots of time. But I'm half way finished the next chapter, so it should be up in the next week or two. 

Anime Gurl16: no, no other codes is needed, just save it as html and it'll do all the italics stuff for you. 

Ricepaper


	11. Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in this fic.

Chapter 11 –Choice

It must have been a trick of the Shikon, Inuyasha told himself. Yet she was there, solid, unchanged.. 

Alive..

How many times had he dreamed of her, in her own blood, like the morning she was found? Fingernails dug into the palm his hand and instantly, he felt the result of stinging pain. "Kikyou?" Inuyasha murmured her name with uncertainty, as if needing the confirmation that he was not in a dream.

"You came for me, Inuyasha", Kikyou replied, her voice filled with a cool certainty and a new seductiveness that he did not recognize. "I _knew_ you would, eventually.." she smiled and gave a dramatic sigh. "You sure kept me waiting.. But I knew that you would come and release me.. all along"

All along? Inuyasha wondered, "what do you mean?" Golden eyes searched Kikyou's black ones for an answer. He wanted to know.. about everything..

*~*~*~*

Kikyou narrowed her eyes slightly, not enough for him to notice, then broadened her smile. "Don't be silly," she purred. "I didn't really die that day, I just.. had to leave for a while.. but I have been beside you all along, watching you, waiting for the day that you will come for me." 

There was no changed to Inuyasha's expression of pure confusion. Kikyou felt her anger began to rise, she had no time to explain her action to this simple fool! Couldn't he see that she didn't want to stay in the jewel for another second? With another sigh, Kikyou wove her way through columns of candles toward Inuyasha. She draped her arms around him as she ceased her steps and, seeing no reaction from him, she pulled him to her and brushed her lips against his. 

Yet the effect was not as she had expected, instead of returning the kiss with affection, Inuyasha had pulled back with a startled gasp. She gazed at him, furious and disgusted, yet managing to display a hurt look on her face. "What's wrong?" Kikyou whispered, eyes wide with innocence, "We used to do that all the time.. " tears began to form in her eyes, even though she had been shut off from the outside world, her skills of acting had not dulled. "Don't you.. love me anymore..?"

"I.."

*~*~*~*

"I.." Inuyasha pushed her away and stepped back, even as he did this, he was slightly puzzled by his own action. _Doesn't he love her anymore?_ The trained obedience in him immediately responded with a yes, yet his mind could not help but to ponder.. Gazing into the face of the girl he once gave everything for, he saw the tears glittering in her eyes, tears that beckoned him to reach out and comfort her as he had once done.. _yet_

Yet.. he found himself reluctant to do so.. _Doesn't he love her anymore?_

Kikyou was the only girl who had dominated his heart, she would always be and he could never stop loving her.

Unless..

__

Unless..

.. but that was impossible..

She was simply a substitute for Kikyou..

But why had he reacted with so much anger when Sesshoumaru pointed this out..? 

He looked past Kikyou towards the figure which his attention had been driven away from.. the girl he had came for..

*~*~*~*

Kagome watched in silence, fought the gasp that had almost escaped her lungs as she watched Kikyou enclose on him and shut her eyes to avoid seeing the kiss. It had been foolish of her to believe that she had been the one that he had came for.. It was foolish to believe that he even cared about her in the first place.. _She was simply a mistake.._

A mistake that could not be reversed..

She saw his golden turn toward her. The same golden eyes that had gazed at her that night with so much pain, the same golden eyes that had wept with regret..

Had it been mere pity that had first directed her toward him? Was the simple curiosity that made her accept him? Or was it..

Something else..?

Perhaps something that she had neither expected nor experience before.. A strange warmth tingling through her body every time their eyes met.. a feeling that couldn't seem to go away.. even as she believed that he would not return it.

*~*~*~*

__

That girl! She followed his eyes, towards _her_. Inuyasha couldn't.. he couldn't have had any feelings towards her! Kikyou argued, he loved _me_ and _only me!_

She reached out and grasped his hand with her slender hand, he shuddered and turned back to her. "Come," she beckoned with a faint tug. "Lets go.. Inuyasha.., take me out now."

He resisted.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, loosing the last of her patience. "Take me out! You are the only one who could." she gave him a cold look, _daring _him to refuse. Whilst she could live for eternity inside the jewel, she was unable to exit it without the guidance from one who the jewel had been passed down to. It was the only flaw in her perfect plan.. a plan made to fill Inuyasha with pain, it would have stayed perfect too.. until she wanted to exit..

"What would happen to her if I took you out?" She heard him say suddenly and saw that his eyes had been fixed once more, on _that girl._ The truth had inevitably stood before Kikyou then, the look Inuyasha gave, the gaze the girl had returned.

__

She hated the both of them

"She would take my place," Kikyou murmured acidly. "And stay trapped in the Shikon no Tama for.."

".. .. ..eternity." 

*~*~*~*

Eternity.. a mere word, yet it had symbolized a endless flow of time. During one point on time's ceaseless flow, he would make one choice.. 

To mend regrets..

To open wounds..

In a single choice..

A girl who he had cherished.. unconsciously. A girl who he had loved.. unconsciously. Not a replacement, he loved her for what she is.. her innocence, her liveliness.. every essence of her..

But what of Kikyou? The old mark, a scar that never fully healed..

What would that choice be?..

*~*~*~*

End of chapter 11 – choice

AN: Some rather.. unpleasant images in this chapter, I know most people don't enjoy it when Kikyou glue herself onto Inuyasha, but you have been warned of Kikyou manipulation. 

Please review, thank you.

Ricepaper


	12. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters in this fic

Chapter 12 – decision

She knew, of course, what eternity had implied. Ever since the discovery of her talent, Kagome was able to look into the past and glimpse into the future; the idea of limitless time simply made her shudder. 

Yet oddly, when Kikyou spoke that word, Kagome felt non of the fear and despair, she had even began to wonder what it had been like to be trapped inside the jewel.. inside that eternal darkness.. totally helpless, totally alone.

It must have been hard for Kikyou, too.

She understood now why she was drawn into the Shikon no Tama, why Kikyou had looked upon her with such hunger. It was her body that Kikyou had wanted all along. The shell of Higurashi Kagome that Kikyou would replace her soul into when she was released from her imprisonment.. so that she may live once more..

Inuyasha must have known it too, Kagome was certain that he would have set Kikyou free if he had know that she was trapped in this hopeless gloom for the past years instead of the eternal sleep that he had believed she was in.

Yet it was not too late to set Kikyou free now..

After all..

He had loved Kikyou..

She forced back tears, Kagome could not beg with tears, it was his choice..

And she would not blame him even if she was not the chosen..

*~*~*~*

He was not looking at Kagome, which was suited her well, but what had anger Kikyou was that he was not looking at _her_ either. The indecision reflected on his face mirrored the turmoil in him and it vexed Kikyou, _why _would he be indecisive, when the choice was _obvious_! That girl didn't even _try_ to compete for the passage to the outside world, Kikyou decided, smiling inwardly. Kagome was no competition for her, Inuyasha merely needed more time to allow that logic to sink in.

And she had all the time in the world.

*~*~*~*

The cold candlelight reflected a soft glow into his downcast golden eyes, he could not bear to look up, to look at either of them. Inuyasha had told himself with repetition that it didn't matter, it would be the same no matter whom he chose, that one of them would be lost and the other would walk out with him. He told himself that the one who will stay behind meant nothing to him..

Yet still he fought that notion..

"Inuyasha"

He looked up, almost with disappointment when he saw that Kikyou had spoken. Why hadn't Kagome said anything? Why was she not even _trying _to draw his attention? 

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou had called him again, but instead of looking towards her, he found himself gazing at the other, who sat on the marble ground, knees draw up to her chest. She gazed back with a neutral expression, yet he could not help but to notice a faint flicker of sadness that emerged from the depth of Kagome's dark green eyes.

Had she really been a mere substitute before his eyes? Had he given the Shikon no Tama to her simply because of the resemblance of Kikyou in her? Or was it..

Was it because he truly wanted her to understand him? No as a substitute, but a new beginning and a new chance for himself? 

Unconsciously, his hand moved toward the pocket where the Shikon had laid and was not surprised to find the hard, round lump inside the layer of red fabric. It grew warm as he enclosed his hand around the jewel's spherical form, sending a tingling feeling through his fingers. 

He wasn't sure any more, the certainty was gone and he had begun to question in his mind. Was Kikyou really the only one that he had cherished..? Does he really love Kikyou? 

Or had the emotion long died out that morning when he found her sprawled across the floor of her chamber? 

Inuyasha sighed, both pairs of eyes were on him, waiting for the decision..

He must not keep them waiting..

"Kikyou.." he said.

*~*~*~*

"Kikyou", she heard him say. It was the statement that she had waited for, but didn't she _always_ knew that she was going to be the one?! It was about time too! Kikyou thought with triumph, glancing at the girl on the floor, She _knew_ that girl was the looser. After all, Inuyasha cared only for her.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou said warmly as she strode toward him, this was going to be the day that she would finally be free! She slid her arm around his, a broad grin on her face. "Shall we?" Kikyou purred eagerly, her hand almost dragging Inuyasha.

It was several seconds later that she found that he was not moving, she tugged again, more forcefully this time and felt him resist against her. Yet the realisation did not dawn until she turned to him with a look of puzzlement. 

The gaze from Inuyasha was sympathetic and filled with sadness.

"Kikyou.." He said in a hoarse whisper. "I am sorry.."

*~*~*~*

End of chapter 12- decision

AN: Ok, I cheated. This was really suppose to be the second last chapter of this fic but I wrote a little more than what I originally planned and it'll be a bit long if I finished it , so I kinda split this chapter into two (that's the excuse anyway, it's also largely because I'm lazy + writer's block). Therefor, there will be about (hopefully) only two more chapters after this one. I'll update soon, so fear not!

Thank you to everyone that pointed out my grammar mistakes!

Dawnray (yugiohbeanies1@hotmail.com): thanks for telling me that, I appreciated it. 

Anime Gurl16: ok, you type your fic on Microsoft word, then you go to save as and save it as HTML document, then you unload that HTML document onto ff.net. 

*~*~*~*

Please review

Ricepaper


	13. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and character in this fic

Chapter 13 – Departure

She pushed herself shakily onto her feet, a cold candle burning at the side of her leg, but she made no attempt to move away from the biting cold.

Not far, two figures stood side by side, facing each other, nether spoke nor moved for the moment, yet for some reason, Kagome felt that words were exchanged between the two, even in the silence. 

A choice has just been made, and she was the chosen. Kagome knew that she should be joyous for the exit opened to her, yet it seemed that something was blocking that delight, something that she questioned and wondered.. had Inuyasha really made the right choice? 

"Surely you are toying with me Inuyasha!" It was Kikyou who shattered that silence in a tone of disbelief first. "You will not leave me in this place!"

Inuyasha made no reply to the dark haired girl, the seriousness in his eyes were long engulfed by grief. 

*~*~*~*

That was not possible! 

She slowly backed away from him, her head moved from side to side in a shaking motion whilst her dark eyes narrowed with mistrust.

He was lying!

"Kikyou.." she heard him murmur with the same sympathy that had shown in his eyes. "I.."

She cringed away, an enrage flush crept towards her cheek. She didn't want sympathy! She wanted to leave this cursed jewel! 

From the corner of her eye, she could see _that_ girl on her feet._ She_ was the one who had snatched away her only chance to leave. She would be the one to escape in triumph whilst Kikyou stay trapped for eternity. 

Yet it was he who made the choice to desert her. _She_ was meant to be the chosen one, _she_ was Inuyasha's first love and _she deserved_ his love in return. Kagome was merely a substitute for her absence, Kagome had only been with Inuyasha for a month, _why_ would he choose Kagome over her?!

She watched Kagome make her way unsteadily across the room toward them, seeming oblivious to the situation between her and Inuyasha. She watched her pause in front of him to raised her green eyes until they level with his golden ones. If it hadn't been Inuyasha's choice, she would be observing the outside world with those eyes now. 

"Are you sure you have made the right choice?" Kikyou heard the girl ask Inuyasha, in her mind, Kagome's voice was slick with fakery and triumph. 

*~*~*~*

Why does she ask? Inuyasha pondered. Why would she be troubled by his decision, even though she was the chosen one? Yet even as he wondered, he knew it was a question that he had tried to avoid.

It was a question that he could not yet answer.

"What's with that question?" Inuyasha found himself snapping. "Aren't you suppose to at least _act_ happy? Or would you rather be stuck here whilst I walk out with Kikyou?!"

"Would you rather walk out with Kikyou?"

It wasn't a tone of contravene, yet one of uncertainty. Inuyasha glared at her unfaltering gaze until he found himself unable to continue. "Why.. do you ask?" he questioned.

He watched her lowered her head until her eyes were hidden beneath her dark bangs. "There was so much regret when I looked into the jewel," she voiced almost in a distant whisper. "I.. didn't want you to regret.. anymore.."

Inuyasha sighed, his hand rose and brushed against her neck, before lifting her chin so that she looked right at him. "There was no mistake in my choice," he said. "I chose you, and I will not regret it.."

*~*~*~*

Rage blazed, unstoppably searing down every nerve of her body until it rose, igniting her black eyes and turning them a dark crimson.

She refuse to loose, if she were no winner, no one would be.

Kikyou drew herself up to her full height, her head raised like a serpent on the verge of striking.

If she were not the one leaving, Kagome must also stay.

Her hand slithered beneath the folds of her dark robe and grasped onto the cold hilt of a dagger, the same blade that had slice through her life that night she performed the ritual, marking her destiny of imprisonment inside the Shikon no Tama.

Bare feet made no noise as she made her approach toward Kagome's turned back, long sleeves of her robe glided down her wrist until the hand that held the dagger became hidden under the silky fabric. 

It was Kagome's turn now.

*~*~*~*

She stood gazing into the pools of ember, watched until his attention flickered away towards the spaced behind her and felt another brush as his hand left her chin. 

"Kikyou?" She heard him say, "what..?"

Kagome turned before he finished his sentence, a streak of cold silver flashed across her eyes as she was pulled back roughly by Inuyasha. As she struggled to regain her balance, Kagome saw the hand that held the fully exposed dagger was Kikyou's.

The attack had missed her throat by a mere inch. 

"It's your fault.." Kikyou spat back as she made a lung with the blade extended to Kagome's exposed throat. Flickers of red now dominated her black eyes and the calmness was no longer there, replaced by a frightening wildness. "It's your fault that I have to be stuck here for eternity! It's your fault that Inuyasha didn't chose me!"

It was too late to move, Kagome flung her hands in front of her in a last attempt of defense, yet even as she made the move, she was waiting for the pain of the blow.

*~*~*~*

"_Stop!"_ His mind screamed as he watched the blade come down toward Kagome. Watched as she prepared herself for the fate..

Was this the result of his choice?

Was this his fate? To live forever in the nightmare of Kikyou's death? 

__

Would he allow himself to be guided by this fate?

…..

__

no

__

..Never

He felt his feet move beneath him almost unconsciously as he stepped forward to Kagome's side. One hand pushing her back and the other grabbing onto Kikyou's left wrist that held the dagger. He felt Kikyou's resistance and rage as she struggled to break free. "That's enough!" He ordered in a voice that he never knew he could use against Kikyou.

"No!" She hissed back, her right hand raised and he saw that hand, too had held a blade. Behind him, Kagome cried her warning, forming a chorus with Kikyou's scream of triumph. 

He pushed her away then with the hand that still held the Shikon in a desperate attempt to stop her attack. His grip loosened on the jewel as his hand connected with Kikyou's robe. As though in slow motion, the Shikon sailed through the air in a graceful scarlet arc and fell, hitting the ground with a soft clink.. 

The Shikon no Tama shattered.. into a million pieces.

*~*~*~*

Nothing had happened at first, time itself seemed to freeze for a moment, there where no sound, no movement, even the candles ceased to flicker. Then without warning, the world began to unravel, fragments of the walls, ceiling and floor of the room shifted as the particles that held them together broke apart and spiraled towards the shards of the broken Shikon.

Kagome felt his arms enclose around her shoulders protectively, her own eyes watching with wonder at the flakes of the world swirled about them like fragments of snow. She heard the lone figure who had seemed almost mad almost a moment ago sigh from the center of the room. Like the space around them, she too, was fading. Her pale skin seemed to become even paler and almost transparent as Kagome watched.

"Kikyou.." She said quietly to the fading figure.

"Go ahead and say it," Kikyou replied, making no attempts to hide the bitterness in her voice. "Goad all you want, you won, after all."

Kagome shook her head, she could feel Inuyasha's eyes on Kikyou too, "I just want to know.." she said, "what did you mean when you told me I was the curse?"

"Because," Kikyou replied, looking at her almost see through hand with distaste. "You were the only one who could open the door in the Jewel of the four souls. If Inuyasha had not meet you, non of this would have happened.." she sighed turned to Kagome, smiling with sadness. "It was better this way.. I guess. I.. really didn't want to stay here, in the darkness.. anymore."

"I'm sorry.." Kagome murmured as Kikyou's form vanished before her eyes.

"Let's go Kagome.." Inuyasha said

She nodded reply..

*~*~*~*

End of chapter 13 – Departure

*~*~*~*

AN: Yay!! Almost done! That was actually the last chapter you could ask any more questions in, so if you have any more questions, I'll have to answer it at the end of the story.

Please Review!

RicePaper


	14. Whole

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters in this story.

Chapter 14 - Whole

"Are you sure you're well enough to come back?"

It was the fifth time Sango had asked her that question this morning.

"Yes, I'm fine", it was the sixteenth time Kagome had answered the question. After all, it wasn't every day that some one mysteriously fall into a coma with no reason and mysteriously recover a week later. 

"And.." Sango hesitated. "What about.. him?"

"Inuyasha went back, to Kyoto.. this morning" she replied quietly.

"He.. what..?"

Kagome did not answer, a gust of wind swept across the school grounds, spiraling playfully at branches on a tree. 

__

He left..

A small leaf, one of the first that welcomed the approach of spring snapped off from its branch. It flipped in the air of a brief moment, brushing against Kagome's cheek, before drifting towards the earth that bore it.

She had also gotten the news of his departure this very morning from Sesshoumaru, though deep down.. she knew this would happen eventually..

__

Yet...

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you OK?"

Kagome stood absent mindedly, Sango's voice seemed so far away.. sinking and blending with the whispers of the wind. She looked down toward the leaf, blankly watching it shimmer in the afternoon sun. 

__

Yet..he left.. without saying goodbye..

Her vision blurred and she felt coldness gliding down the side of her cheek, it landed on the ground with a soft splash.. joining with the glittering tears on the fallen leaf. 

*~*~*~*

Winter was slowly passing away from the land it had stayed in for the past three month, but not before shedding the last of its moisture to the earth it had embraced. Rain, hitting roof and bounding on the roadside branches, shielded the world in its gray curtain where all voices fade into the faintest whisper against the melancholy melody. 

Kagome slowly made her way up the sodden street, allowing the freezing droplets of rain momentarily drown out all her thoughts. Painful thoughts, regretting thoughts.. she had every reason to hate him for leaving her.. yet strangely, she found that she had not wished to.. and she wondered why.

It was foolish, she had told her self. She should have expected his departure, Sesshoumaru had told her so that very dawn which they were freed, he had told her that her about Inuyasha's back ground that had been unknown to her. He had been the son of a wealthy merchant and she, merely an ordinary girl in the busy city. He had his destiny.. and she too, had her own.

Their destinies were never meant to intertwine.

He must go. 

She stopped and looked around through the mist of rain, subconsciously, she had taken her self to that street again, the dark, isolated path that had once been her favorite short cut..

The place where she had first met him.

She knew now why he had attacked her that night. She had felt Inuyasha's anger and pain, fuel by rejection in him as he watched Kikyou turn away from him.. yet unable to stop her fading into the darkness.. 

He had formed a wall then.. a shield that kept away the outer world and shut in his own inner wrath, a murderous intention Kagome had seen the night she was attacked.. Though unknown to both her and Inuyasha, that night was the night his wall began to fade, grain by grain.

She traced her fingers on the ancient wall by the street, feeling the marks of erosion left by the passing months and years. Would Inuyasha's wall disappear eventually? Perhaps one day, instead of a soul marked by scars of pain, she will see the true Inuyasha.. 

__

perhaps.. _one day.. _

She would see him again..

She closed her eyes and focused, her fingers moving across the rough surface with a unconscious grace..

__

I.. want to see Inuyasha.. one last time..

Yet there was nothing..

The traces of Inuyasha and herself on that night were no longer there..

It was the past.. and it would stay in the past.

*~*~*~*

"Kagome! Mum says dinner's ready!"

Kagome replied shortly, before standing up from the chair beside her window. The rain continued to drizzle out side, but she was safe and warm in her shelter, protected from the harsh and unbearable regions of life. 

__

Just like the old times

It would have been easier if she simply allowed her self to forget, simply erase the experience from her mind..

__

Simply forget about him

Yet she couldn't.. no matter how hard she tried, there would always be an empty spot unpatched where the rain would eventually penetrate into her protected shelter. 

She made her way down the stars in her bunny ear slippers, pink and soft against the soles of her foot. The television blared out music from some familiar commercial from the down stairs room, the aroma of cooked food reached her even before she reached the last of the stairs.

The door bell suddenly rang, playing out a little tune like the sound of wind chimes. Kagome watched Souta hurry to answer the door, disappearing from her view as he moved around a corner.

Minutes later, he reappeared from the doorway, staring right at her. "It's for you!" he said.

Who would come around at this time? She moved quickly, down the stairs and through the small dining room, avoiding the scatters of chairs and other objects on the floor. Some where deep within, a tiny flicker of hope danced, refusing to be extinguished. Her footsteps ceased when she saw the tall figure by the doorway..

He stood there, raindrops sliding down his magnificent silver hair like pearls on a broken necklace. His golden eyes were on hers and made no attempt to look away.

She watched his lips form the shape of her name, somewhere in the living room, the news reporter busied himself reporting a whale sighting in the harbor, yet the sound had began to fade, as though if it was sinking into another world. 

They were alone, in this world.

"Why did you come?" she demanded, so quietly and weak that she doubted that he had heard. 

For a moment, she didn't care what his reply would be. _She had wanted to see him.._ and he was here.. she was looking at his familiar face again.. that was what made all the difference..

__

Even if he was here to merely say goodbye..

He hesitated for a moment, a light glowing softly in his eyes, no longer hinting pain and anguish.. "I couldn't.. leave.." she heard him murmur. " If I did.. I would regret.. and I.. didn't want to regret anymore.. "

__

No more regrets..

Tears glimmered in her eyes, threatening to fall and suddenly, he was beside her, arms around her shoulders in an embrace. She gasped in start as she was pressed against the warmth of this body. Never had she been so.. close..

She allowed herself to exhale, quietly.

"I went back to Kyoto this morning, Father agreed to let me stay here.." his whispered to her ear. "I won't leave you again.. never"

He had came back.. for her.

A smile graced her lips and she allowed him to draw her closer, feeling the calmness of his vibrations that were full of promise of a new beginning..

Every thing was going to be fine..

All things come to an end. When it does, harmony will be restored and the broken soul will become..

Whole

~The End~

*~*~*~*

AN: Ok, the last chapter isn't necessary.. but I couldn't resist putting in fluff..

^_^ * cheers * Finally! Something is finished!! There won't be any more chapters but I'll update one more time next Friday to answer any questions and do a review of the story. 

Please review and send in anything that you don't get from the story. 

RicePaper


End file.
